till i am no longer
by Suminine
Summary: til i am no longer...i will love you.  I was the happiest of all women. I told hector that, and he smiled, and told me that he was the happiest of all men. sorry, guys, but i just happen to SUCK at summaries.  first fanfic EVER, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. plan to love

Plan To Love

chapter one

Andromache never felt so alive. Her long, shiny hair whipped her face lightly as she made her horse race faster, and faster. Wind slapped her face gently, and all anger from her seeped out. And there she stood, on top of the field, looking down on the ships. The Trojans. Hector. Troy. Hector.

Her fiancé, hector, there he would be, coming, for her. To take her away from her family. Forever. She slowly let the horse break into a trot as she went back to the castle; she memorized each part of thebe deep inside her eyes.

Her white thin cloak slowly fluttered in the breeze. It was a nice feeling until she came in tact with the soldiers.

"Move aside, girl, you are blocking his royal highness's way." A soldier grunted, motioning her to move aside. Andromache felt the anger coming on again. Who were they, to say such rude words?

"Who are you people to say such rude words?"

"This is the crown prince of troy, you ruthless Theban. Now move aside!"

"I shall not." Andromache held her ground.

"Know your place, girl." He said, as he unsheathed his sword. He took the action to slice her with it, when someone held his hands down. Without a word, the soldier stopped. Instead, he said, "this is the prince who came to marry your princess. Not let us pass, girl, for your princess's sake!"

"This is prince hector?" she asked. And moved aside.

"I would watch that mouth of yours, Theban." He growled, and then entered the castle.

*****planning to love*****

Hector and his soldiers were talking to her father by the time Andromache was inside castle grounds. She has forgotten to take off her cloak- she had only remembered when she came in- it was too late now.

"Andromache! Where were you, my sweet daughter?"

"I think you know the answer, father." She replied, giving a small smile at his father's slight uncomfortableness. "Is prince hector here?"

"Yes, indeed, he has waned t see you. Oh, and perhaps you should reduce the amount of going out to ride, my dear-"they reached the great hall where the queen and the Trojans were waiting. They bowed to the king.

"Prince Hector, may I present you, my only daughter, my whole life and love, Princess Andromache of thebe,"

Andromache pulled her cloak away, where she was wearing a light blue dress, simple but beautiful. Her hair, never messy, was hanging long, not a single decoration upon them, but never looking any les of a beauty. The Trojans, including the soldiers, gasped. Surprised once, for the fact that she was the strong-willed maiden on the way they passed, and fro her beauty, twice. Hector could not take his eyes off of her; he had heard many rumors about her, Andromache. But he had never thought she'd be like this.

"A pleasure, princess."

"The pleasure is mine," replied Andromache, her voice colder and icier than the warm, welcoming voice of hector or her father. Clearly, she did not want this marriage.

"Um, pardon me, my lady, but were you not the goddess we have crossed on the way?" a new voice asked; Paris. Andromache's cheeks slightly pinkened.

"A maiden, yes, goddess, no. I am not worthy of such a beauty. And who may you be?"

"oh, yes," Paris paused for a moment." a honor, my lady I am Paris of troy."

"The honor is mine. Andromache." Paris smiled cheekily. He was a good looking fellow, just like his older, hector, but Andromache could not help feeling that Paris was more comfortable to be with. After all, Paris was not the one stealing her away from her country and family.

"I shall have him apologize."

"There is no need, I understand. It was hard to see that I was me, and it was my intention, any ways. Women are often treated less than men. It is no matter."

But Paris had already called him.

Alexander came to his side. "Yes, milord?"

"I believe you owe something to Lady Andromache?" he gave her a confused look. Sighing, Andromache put of her cloak once more. Alexander blushed furiously, and knelt down in front of hector and Paris. My lords! Forgive me! I have not known she was your betrothed!"

"You should be apologizing to Lady Andromache, should you not?" Paris asked, noticing Andromache's expression.

"It is no matter," Andromache brushes it aside. "Now if you'll follow me, my lords, I will how you to your chambers."

*****planning to love*****

"I have to say, brother, Thebe is such a great country!" Paris exclaimed.

Hector narrowed his eyes. "How many, brother?" he asked.

"What...What...WHAT? Hector!"

"It was merely a jest, brother."

"Forgiven. So, how do you take your betrothed?"

"Paris…" hector warned.

"I am just asking, hector. Although, her appearance. Ah, it looks as if Aphrodite herself touched her once."

"Paris! If u dares to even go a metere near Andromache, I will bruise you so hard you won't EVER get to walk again!"

"Alright, alright, we'll see…" Paris ducked the pillow that came straight for his head. Although pillows were harmless little things, when it was grasped and thrown by hector, it could leave a bruise.

After Paris and hector calmed their laughter, Paris asked the crux of the point.

"Hector?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you plan to love each other?"


	2. farewells

Andromache, my love::hector, my love ch.2

***Two week later***

"Andy?" the curtains to her rooms opened as her brother came in, using her nickname, Andy.

"Scandalous! Brother, what brings you here?"

"I couldn't go to sleep thinking that my baby sister would be off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked in frustration. Tomorrow?

"You..You do not know?"

"Scan…what do you mean by tomorrow?"

"Prince Hector informed the whole Theban court yesterday he would be taking you tomorrow."

"Oh," Andromache lowered her head. Something blurred her vision.

"Andy?"

"Hmm?" she dared not lifted her head. I mustn't cry. I cannot show tears, I cannot show tears. I cannot—her thoughts were cut short as her head was tilted up. Scandalous cupped her cheeks.

"Look me in the eyes, Andy. Don't cry." My tears fell freely. Her 3rd brother, her best friend, even going over her maids, Xanthe and Padme, held her close and squeezed every few seconds. She sobbed into his chest.

"Don't let me go with him, scan. Don't let him take Me." she looked up as his eyes, the brightest 'she'd ever seen, were filled with a clear liquid. Two rolled down his face.

ANDROMACHE'S POV

The night was getting dark. Still my feet had not carried my body to my warm room, nor have I eaten at all that night. My body did not move since scan left. It continued to look down at thebe from the balconies. I watched thebe in night lights. How beautiful it was, the country. And I watched for the last time.

"Andromache!" it was his voice. I turned sharply to find him behind me.

"Prince Hector." I nodded formally, not wanting my peace to get ruined by this Trojan prince.

"Please, call me hector, Andromache." He said, in a warm tone. I snorted inwardly. As if!

"To what do I owe the honor of your company, PRINCE HECTOR?" he sighed.

"Andromache, we leave tomorrow. I will show you to my people, my country,"

"And if that is all," I said, cutting him short. "Leave me be!" I almost shouted at him. His gentle smile did not face. Not once. My tears feel again, rolling and falling into my thebe…will I ever see this place ever again?

The morning came. Ships loaded, men busing around woke me up. I never liked to wake up early in the morning, of course, but I did so today, if I could spend even a second more with my thebe.

Padme and Xanthe bustled around, and set up my beauty preparations. I sighed. I didn't want my lips painted red, or me in my best chiton. What use are beautiful colors on a dreary day such as one like today? What use is fine jewelry if I may not ever get to see my family again?

I strolled to my ivory colored balcony again, like yesterday. I breathed in Theban air, capturing every single thing of my own land. I never wanted to forget.

"Father," my farewells were brief. In the Trojan's eyes, they were eternal. In my eyes, they were brief, too short. No time in the world would ever satisfy me. However the princes waited for me. For that I was grateful.

"Andromache, my joy. Hector is a good man. Remember what I have though you. I have thought you no less than any of my sons. May Pallas Athene watch over you as Lady Aphrodite, Lord Zeus, or Lady Hera has done." I nodded.

"Mother,"

"Andromache. You were the most beautiful child I had ever seen. Thank you for that, dear. Promise me that you will smile."

"I will. I promise."I said, choking back tears. I said farewell to everyone but scandalous.

"Andy."

"Scan."

"Andy. I love you, and will never stop loving you. Think of me. And tell those princes over there of OUR STORIES. How we were happy." By then, I had tears streaking my face.

"I will, brother." He kissed me briefly, and then nodded to hector. Hector grasped my hand lightly as he led me to the boat. My people had come on shore to see e off. They waved, cheered, yelled. I was proud to be their princess; proud to be their Andromache. I kept looking back, at my city. My thebe and my family.


	3. welcomes

Andromache, my love::hector, my love

Chapter 3

Welcome, my dear.

I was watching my land fade away-my beautiful Thebe. The villagers were still waving their hands. I could see them, and my land, saying the final good bye.

And then I went in hysterics. All the Trojans and my servants, Padme and Xanthe, looked at me worriedly. My Thebe. My family. My scan. All gone. Never again.

By the time the boat had fully given itself on the realm of Poseidon, I was so tired. Tears did not stop, however, but my eyes were drooping, closing….i was so exhausted…I wanted to close my eyes completely. But I wanted to stay on board. I had the urge ot throw myself at the rover, to swim back. But I didn't. Strong hands lifted me up. I looked up to see Hector holding me, bridal style. I squirmed a little, wanted to stand up.

"I can walk, prince Hector."

"Say no more," he just replied, his voice, so gentle. He held me even tighter, against his chest. It was so nice and cozy and warm. I snuggled into his tight embrace.

Hector smiled as he looked down at Andromache. She was very cute. Adorable. He recalled his memory, when she told him she was 18. He was 21. He carefully opened the door to his cabin. There, he found Paris. Hector put his index finger against his mouth to silence Paris. Paris froze at his sign and closed his mouth, as he was about to speak; when he saw Andromache his arms, he stood up from the bed he was sitting on.

After Andromache was sleeping soundly in his cabin, the two princes quietly tiptoed out of the room, but not before hector kissing his bride-to-be on her forehead.

"Land!" the soldiers shouted.

"Home at last!"

"Aye!" They were all excited to be home again.

I sat glumly in Hector's cabin. I didn't want to get out, see troy. The door burst open, however, and Paris excitedly burst in.

"Princess Andromache!"

"Call me Andromache, dearest prince."

"Then you must call me Paris," he replied smoothly, drawing a grin from me. I liked this prince, although she had never asked his name, she was sure he was least a year older; yet he had a mind like the ones of a 15 year old.

"Come, it is Troy!" before I had the chance to reply, he grasped my wrists and dragged me to the deck.

"Hector's waiting!" he said.

On deck, hector was indeed waiting; a bright smile entered his face when I showed.

"Andromache! Let me introduce to you—it is troy," he gestured to the sight behind him.

A great sharp cliff showed, bordering the waves. And perched upon it, was the most beautiful, biggest castle she had ever seen. And she did, see many. It was so much grander, bigger, and elegant than her Thebe. It was evident that Troy bustled around with life.

"It is truly beautiful," I whispered. The ship decked.

"Let us go and meet our family," he said, pulling me close to him. I did not wrestle out of his grip. OUR. FAMILY.

"Hector?"

"Father. Mother,"

In the great throne room, stood the king Priam of troy, his wife queen Hecuba, 48 of his sons, and 12 of his daughters, not including the many priests, and general, soldiers of high ranks, the wealthy.

"I take it that you had a safe journey, my son?" asked the king.

"Yes, father."

"Where is your wife-to-be?" this time, the queen asked.

"She is there, waiting behind the door with Paris."

Do bring her in, dear,"

"Paris?" Hector said. Paris squeezed my hand, a warm gesture. I smiled a small smile at him. He and I slowly entered the throne room.

"Father! Mother! Here I bring the princess of the mighty Thebe, hector's fiancée, princess Andromache of Thebe!"

I walked up the king and queen, and stood next to hector. I curtsied my curtsy, the very best, of all princesses, to the rulers of Troy.

"Rise, my dear," I did so. "Come closer; let us see your face," I did as told.

He put his hand at my shoulders, smiling.

"Welcome to Troy, Andromache." With hector smiling broadly, I knew that they accepted me, just then.

Priam led me to the balcony that over looked all of troy, there, the citizens of troy looked at Priam.

"My good people." He said, motioning to the people. "Today, my two princes came back, unharmed. A cheer rippled up the crowd. Priam silenced them with a hand.

"There is better news," he said. "Today, the kingdom of Troy will greet their ne crown princess, although I know you already bear the news," whispers went through the crowd. I tensed. What if they don't like me? This time, hector noticed, besides me, that I suddenly went tense. He squeezed my hands. Somehow, it did reassure me. "Act like you normally would, Andromache," he said, in gentle voice.

"I introduce you," said king Priam, "my fair people of troy, Princess Andromache of Thebe!" hearing Andromache, the crowd cheered even louder this time, than the first. Hector and I showed our selves, and they were cheering even harder. And I finally realized that I was welcomed in Troy, even to the people, as the crown princess. I was Andromache of Troy now. And I will be forever remembered that way.


	4. under the cheers

Andromache, my sweet::hector, my love

Chapter 4.

The wedding would be held at troy, in a week or so. And until then, I would stay in the women's quarters, where men were not allowed.

"Ah, I remember the sweet times of my adventures to visit there once," Paris had said, when I was walking in the beautiful garden Hecuba had grown. I would giggle at his attempts to constantly pleasure women. Although, unlike hector, I never reprimanded him so, which he told me that it was one of the things he liked best about me, other than my appearance(I would always blush here) and my personality(here too) and that I was perfect for hector and I would be….Just perfect to have around. I'd hug him, and he'd blush this time, and always tell me I smelled like cinnamon in an intoxicationally sweet way, no matter what kind of perfume I was wearing.

Meanwhile, I became the best of friends with Cassandra, the fairest of king Priam, and Briseis, the most fairest of all (even than Helen of Sparta), daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite, demigod, though, the best warrior of troy; she and I would often meet with Cassandra and play chess; of course, chess was more of a strategy so I always won, other than times when I just simply lost on purpose; however, Briseis was a rather perfect warrior. She never failed in strategy or battle combat. I believe the son of Peleus himself would not be able to do anything when she attacks. When she fines her true love, may she glow, just like a god. She will live eternally, with her true love. I was never envious, of course, but I blessed her well.

Cassandra was devoted to the gods. She loved them; as we all did. But she had earned the favor of Apollo; the god sheltering troy. I was close in tact with Aphrodite, and Zeus, Athena, Hera, who had sheltered thebe.

As a princess, Zeus had given me the power for a princess. Athena gave me the wisdom, which served me well, during battles. Hera had given me the blessing of a holy marriage. Will hector stay faithful to me? Of course, I doubted that with every bone in my body. I never wanted this marriage, and marriage, holy marriage, the ones that were truly blessed, came from true love. Aphrodite had touched me once, but it could not compare to being the daughter of her, like Briseis.

We would go sneaking out like I had been doing at thebe. Swimming, riding….it was the best nights of all in troy.

Hector would often take me to tours on troy, and I would marvel in wonder at the city at large. The villagers, people of troy would come bow at us and always treat me as if I was here since long, long, ago.

"let us go for a ride, Andromache," hector said one day, and I was more than happy to ride Daos, his horse, a fine white steed, and let him take me to the market, or the temple, the mountains…places as such. And over the time, I had softened, lots. I did not respond or ask in the cold tone that even chilled me. However I was still polite, never rude of course, maybe just a bit uncomfortable, as the royal families would always cringe a little when we feasted or such, and I had still called their 1st born "prince hector". I was civil, and so was he, a little more comfortable than I. he called me Andromache, I made no attempts to stop him, but I called him prince, he would cringe but he did not make me stop anymore, and I was grateful for him, to let me take my own time.

Today, he covered my eyes as he led me on Daos.

"Where are we going, prince hector?" I asked.

"You will see, Andromache," he just simply said.

When he uncovered my eyes, I gasped. It was a cut-down cliff, with a flat top, which was what we were standing on, with green grass, so eluded from the bustling town of troy. It was quiet and the river flowed quietly, the cliff overlooking the beach of troy. It was simply…beautiful.

"Do you like it?" hector asked, nervously.

"Like it?" I shook my head. His face fell. "I love it." I told him, a teasing grin on my face. Hector grinned a relieved grin, and came to me in 3 strides, as we were not that far. He lifted me up, and twirled me. I laughed, and so did he. "Put me down!" I cried, laughter mixed into it, but it was not that soon before he actually put me down. I smiled at him, panting for breath. The wind blew my hair slightly. He and I. "thank you. Hector." I said, quietly, losing the prince title for the first time. And he looked me in the eyes, bore into them. "You are most welcome, my Andromache." He said, and then, he kissed me, just like that. His lips were on mine, and it was a rather cute kiss. But I knew he loved me, and so did I. it ended quickly, that kiss, but I knew there were more to come. There was a life time to kiss, when we were married. But on the way back, just before we went into the castle, in front of the whole citizen of troy, he kissed me, so passionately, gently. I, of course, kissed him back. We entered the castle that way, that day, not getting off the horses, just kissing, under the cheers, yells, shouts, of the people of troy.


	5. happiest

Andromache, my sweet::hector, my love

Ch.5

A week passed by quickly. The day before the wedding, Hecuba came in to the women's chambers.

"You'll be a great queen one day, my dear." She said. I blushed. "You'll be moving into the crown prince and princess's new room after the wedding. You'll need new servants, a new court. More duty as well."

"I am ready." I said, standing clam. Like grace. Like the god had gifted me with. Hecuba came and hugged me, like when my mother used to do so the day she and I made our goodbyes. It felt so good. So warm. So much like her.

"My dear, I know it had been hard for you. I and Priam are both so proud of you, as your parents would have been—do you have everything ready?"

"My queen, thank you for welcoming me like a daughter-"

"Please, call me Hecuba, mother, anything but that, my dearest Andromache, like Priam had said."

I smiled. "mother. I do have everything ready-if only I had a blessing."

"The gods will give it to you, I am sure they will. I heard that you were greatly favored by the gods of thebe, as hector is by Apollo."

The wedding, it was said to be the one of the century. There never would have been a bigger one than this. I woke up early in the morning. No, more like woken. After everything was done, I knelt right there, in my bridal chambers, and prayed my hardest.

"O Zeus, ruler of the skies; Hera, mistress of holy marriage,; Apollo, lord of the sun; Poseidon, earth shaker; Artemis, lady of the moon; Aphrodite, goddess of love; Hephaestus, lord of the forges, Demeter, lady of the grains, lord Hades, of the dead, lord Hermes, of the messengers ,Ares, the war lord, Athena, lady of wisdom, Dionysus, lord of wine; and Hestia, lady of the hearth. Bless me, this wedding, and this marriage. Show me the sign that you will bless hector and I."  
>Just then, with all the servants, princesses, and the queen watching, the sky opened as light all blinded us. From the sky, came the blessing. My wedding dress. It was on me in a blink of an eye. It had ribbons, ruffles, curves, but not too much nor too less, never on the wrong position. It was perfect. The girls and the queen gasped. The dress had long, long laces and a tight bodice that showed off my curves perfectly. The color was pure-white but everything moved it sparked and sent hints of light, light pink. It was glittering which sent rays of heavenly gold and the girls and the queen marveled at the beauty of it all. I put on the veil with it. I have never looked any more beautiful in my life.<p>

So many people were there for m wedding, people of high ranks. I stepped into the aisle with a nervous breath. Hector was watching. I showed myself and grinned a small smile when I heard the gasps, the loudest from hector.

The priest spoke of many responsibilities, such and such, when he gasped. We all tensed.

"The gods are present," he said. "At the moment," then, golden light shined on the dove, eagle owl, and horse, etc. all nearby. They turned into the immortals. All thirteen gods were present.

"Rise, people of troy! I am Zeus, the thunderer. I have brought the gods, the immortals, to honor the crown prince hector and crown princess Andromache of Troy. We mean no harm. We have just merely decided to visit." I gasped. We were having their blessing!

"We have brought you gifts. The wedding dress is one. But, riches, for your life," said Zeus.

"A bonded marriage," said Hera, winking at me.

"Wisdom between husband and wife," Athena.

"Many inventions," said the lord of the forges, bringing in many glorious things, such as hector's new armor.

"A blessed journey whenever you join me on my realm," said Poseidon, and I smiled in gratitude. If we have a safe journey at water, then we may have no fear.

"Ability to heal," said Apollo.

"Animals to have landed on your arrow when you hunt," said Lady Artemis.

"A bond in my realm as well as in you have now," said Hades, grumbling. We were bonded forever, that meant. I smiled at him so genuinely that Hades had to grin back.

"Glory in battle," said Ares.

"Enjoyment in marriage," Dionysus

"I will carry your messages to each other when you need me," said Lord Hermes. Such a gift!

"The warmth of home; call me in your hearth when you are lonely for warmth." Lady Hestia.

"And finally," said Aphrodite, "may I bless you with the bond of husband and wife, eternal love. Any who attempts to separate these two may feel the wrath of Aphrodite!" The goddess lifted us up in the air. "And I present you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," said the goddess. The people cheered and roared, as well as the gods, clapping, when hector lifted me up, spun me around, laughing, and kissed me, soft as mountain dew and as gentle as a sheep's wool. The kiss of husband and wife, the kiss that bounded our vows together. And with that, we landed on the ground, our necks tied in a golden thread. I smiled happily at him, so did he, and he kissed me again.

We rode around troy, under the blessing of troy and its citizens. We rode the chariot around the castle more than 20 times that day, people constantly throwing flowers and rice; I was the happiest of all women. I told hector that, and he smiled, and told me that he was the happiest of all men.


	6. Sparks fly

Till I am no longer: ch.6

Sparks fly

Even when Lady Artemis drove her moon chariot across the skies, the festival and feasting did not stop. Troy had accepted me as the crown princess.

We excused ourselves early, under Paris's wriggling eyebrows-carrying me bridal-style, hector lead me to our room. And it was the best I had ever seen- the balcony overlooked the purplish sea, hinting a lavender-like, warm glow in our room.

I hugged myself tightly, looking out towards the sea, my mind on worries such as duty as the crown princess. Then, suddenly, behind me, Hector wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me gently. I smiled. As long as he was with me, I could be anywhere, be anyone, and it would not matter, anytime. This day was just perfect. Somehow my hands, without looking, found his cheeks. I gently traced my fragile hands along his handsome face line.

"Mm," I said, gently. I turned my neck back, towards him, and looked up at hi charming eyes for a second, and slowly tip-toed.

Sparks flew the instant my lips touched his. Our beautiful kiss grew rougher, hungrier. Hector, never once breaking the kiss, carried me, bridal style, to the bed.

All though that night, hector placed me away from the path of maidenhood into womanhood-and I did not regret it, not one bit, as long as I was right there next to him.

Hector quietly and slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Andromache. He quickly clothed himself as he watched Andromache sleep blissfully with a smile etched upon his handsome face. He opened the doo to find Aeneaus and Paris still standing vigil.

"Brother?" Paris cried, bouncing up instantly. "How'd it go?" he asked, enthusiastically. He strained his neck to look inside.

"Paris!" hector clucked him on the head, as Aeneaus chuckled. "Andromache is still sleeping! I will not let you see my wife in that state!"  
>"She is undressed?" Paris asked. With a hint of jest, he tried to peek-only to get a real threatening glare from Hector.<p>

"Do not go near her." He growled warningly. Paris jumped a step back. He knew when his brother could get dangerous. He must really love Andromache, he thought.

"Well then, brother, if you are ready, come to breakfast," Paris merrily said, and went off with Aeneaus, laving hector, finally, alone with his wife.

Hector silently stroked his wife's cheeks, thinking to himself, 'she truly is beautiful, my Andromache.' Andromache's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," hector said. Andromache smiled her infamous soft grin.

"Good morning," she said, sitting up, and snaking her arms around hector's neck .she kissed him gently, a kiss where hector gladly took her mouth against his.


	7. time for war

1 YEAR LATER

Andromache and hector were completely in love. They could not go a day, no, a minute away from each other. The town of troy rejoiced in their love, all together.

"Happy anniversary, love." Hector said, as he was always the one to wake up early. Never Andromache.

"Mm," said Andromache, and dug back under the covers.

"This is our first anniversary, and you want to spend it sleeping?" hector asked, in wonder, but with a smile on his face; he loved how Andromache could be so cute on mornings.

Andromache replied in a sleepy voice. "It's barely morning, hector,"

"It's nearly 8!" he cried.

"Just for a few minutes?" pleaded Andromache. Hector sighed. As usual, he could never say no to his dear wife. "Come back in, love, it's cold with you gone," she called. Grinning, hector climbed on to the bed next to her.

When she woke, it was nearly 9.

"What do you supposed we do today?" hector asked.

Andromache replied, rubbing her eyes, stretching. "Picnic on the beach!"

"So be it," hector said, immediately. "Anything for you." Then he carried her to the sitting room, which was connected to their bed room, with Andromache's laughs echoing, hector grinning foolishly, both 100% showing that they were in love.

They spent most of their anniversary kissing under the warm sun rays of Apollo with the waves of Poseidon splashing blissfully, as if the gods blessed their marriage.

1 YEAR 3 MONTHES

Andromache and hector was cuddling on the bed, doing nothing, whispering words of love to each other, when a knock sounded in the room. Hector groaned, and Andromache laughed.

"Who is there?"

"It is I, hector." Said Aeneaus. "Your father requests you and our lady's presence." When the footsteps got fainter, Andromache dug in deeper, snuggling inside hector.

"Must we?" she asked, whining.

"As much as I want to stay here, love, yes, we do." Sighed hector. He really wanted to stay next to his loving wife, stay there for the whole day.

Priam and Hecuba hugged them as Andromache and hector entered and bowed.

"Father. What it is that you have called us for?" hector asked, wanting to get over with and go cuddle with Andromache some more. But as Priam's face darkened, his face grew even more solemn.

"there is a war," he said, "in Lynerssos, our sister country."

"When will we go?" hector asked.

"In a week."

"Seven days." Andromache echoed.

"How long will we be there?"

"As much as it takes. I expect it will be 5-6 months."

"months!" Andromache echoed again.

"Start training this afternoon."

ANDROMACHE

I helped hector put on his armor in silence. Knee plates. Elbow. Breastplate. Helmet. All in silence.

"I will be back," he said, noticing my silence.

"This is a WAR, hector! Not anything else. Battle! Soldiers, generals, whoever they are, those who are unlucky, dead! Never coming back! Never saying, "I'm back, love!" to their wives or even children! No, they don't ever come back! They go to here Hades thrives!"I cried, tiny tears coming down while I hit hector's chest.

"I will be back," he repeated, more solemn, more firm, and held my hands. "I will come back to you, Andromache. I swear to you. On my honor." I softly smiled.

"I know." I said softly, and pulled him closer to me.

On the walls of the castle, Lord Apollo's sun blazed, scorching. Nonetheless, the soldiers trained; under my husband, hector's command. I was proud of him; and his army was the best I've ever seen.

When hector came back from practice, he was sweating and had dreadful sunburn.

"Wear a cape next time," I scolded him. He hissed when I put a cool cloth on it, and then sighed in content.

"How were we?" he asked with pride.

"perfect." I said, simply. "But the left flank seems as if it is dragging the whole flank down. Work on the speed,"

"Indeed, love. Where have you learned all this?"He asked, fascinated that I knew battle strategy.

"My father," I replied. "His favorite god was Athena, I know. She was one of the protectors of thebe."

"Is that why you win every match of chess?" he asked, with a hint of jest. I smiled as hector placed me on his lap.

"Is your burn okay?"I asked, though, worried.

"it got better the moment you touched it." He said, and gently but passionately kissed me, right there, on his lap.


	8. gone

Till I am no longer

Chapter 8

ANDROMACHE

The night before hector was leaving, Priam alerted us on more bad news.

"Andromache. I am so sorry." He started off. "After the war, hector, I want you to go to Palados. It will take you 4-5 months to negotiate and back-do not stop by on the way. We want to take a treaty with them. I hope you understand this is of high importance to you, to us, and to troy." He said.

I was busy doing the calculations to hear what hector said back. When Priam left, I softly said,

"You'll miss our 2 year anniversary, hector," I said, clearly unhappy. More. Tears were already forming to hear that I was to be alone without my love for almost a year.

"I'll be back before you know it, love." He said, kissing my forehead so softly, gently, that the tears almost did spring out.

Hector watched as Andromache slept, tiny droplets of the water of Ixias, the goddess of sadness, beaded on the long lashes.

His heart broke thinking he'd miss their 2nd anniversary, AND be so far from her, for such a long time. Nearly a year.

But he had to do it, he knew. He was crown prince. It was for troy—his country, which he would be ruling. He thought of it all scared him, but he knew he could do it—as long as his beautiful wife, Andromache was there, by his side.

The dawn brightened, finally showing its golden beams of Apollo in the crown prince and princess's room. Soldiers bustled about, in preparations of war and negotiations.

When Andromache woke up, Hector was already clothed. She wrapped her naked body with anything within her reach- the sheets. And the first thing that Andromache did that day, was kissing.

Andromache slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him with so much passion in the world. Tears formed in her eyes and hector, surprised but never complaining, kissed back, with passion just like hers. The sheets covering her body feel away-but it didn't matter. It never did. After the kiss, Andromache rested her head on the crook of his shoulders. She fitted into his muscular body perfectly.

"I will miss you," she said, teary.

"So will I," hector said back. Andromache knew he was being 100% honest with her. "Perhaps more than you," he jested. Andromache smiled.

"Promise me that you will be safe."

"I will."

"Come back to me unsheathed," she whispered, as Andromache saw his ship getting smaller in the distance. He would not be back for a while, at least a year. He would miss their anniversary. And he was off to war.

He could never come back. He had never fallen in battle before, and he was the strongest of all, but he was no Briseis. And she was not going this time. When her thoughts reached up to this point, the world began spinning. Her love. Never coming back. Her hector. Never coming home. Andromache felt instantly dizzy and started to stumble, as she caught the nearby servant's shoulders tightly. The last thing she ever saw was the people of troy and the royal family crying out in alarm, rushing towards her with worry etched on their faces, but alas, the ship was already gone. Andromache saw black.


	9. all i need and more

CHAPTER NINE:

A/N

Hey, um, hi! This is suminine, the writer of Till I am no longer. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, whoever reads it. Please be nice, this is my first fanfic, and I thought it sweet to maybe start off with a bit of fluff? Anyways, if u loved it, hated it, liked it, and thought it funny, or enjoyable, please just take a minute or two to review. The chapter nine is nothing really, and I'm just gonna speed the timing of at least 9 months cuz Andromache without hector is just plain BORING. So, I hope you like this on as much as u did to the others, or even ore- thanks! I just want to say sorry, for 3t lover, because I promised her this ch. would come out soon about I week ago and t didn't!

Disclaimer: troy, Andromache, hector, and Greece does not belong to me….I'm sad now. = ( wishing it did.

Love you all,

Sue

When I woke, everything was dizzy, and it swam all over the place. There was a dull ache in the back of my head, but a bigger one arose when I thought of Hector, right in my heart. Though the dull ache in my head went away, the one in my heart never went.

The royal family was looking over my bed.

"She is awake!" Briseis cried happily. The physician rushed over.

"Your highness. How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy, it's okay now."I dismissed him and everyone else, leaving me, Briseis, and Cassandra in the room. Just like old days when I used to hate hector.

I looked around our room. How it was so empty without hector. I smelt his fragrance next to me. The place where he slept. How big our bed looked now that I was sleeping alone. I looked over and looked. Oh, he left is favorite sword here. Oh, how that blanket reminded me of his eyes. Oh, how he left me here. Every action I took, it all reminded me of him. The ache in my heart got bigger.

"I miss him," I whispered softly, lying on the bed, looking out the window. Where was he now? Lord Poseidon's present remained strong, the tidal waves crashing blissfully. I prayed that it last. "So much that it hurts." I finished, pointing to my heart. "Right here."

"Come, Andromache, let's go out for a ride. Like the old days." Briseis suggested, and although I wanted nothing else than to just stay in bed, I nodded. Briseis was just so up and lively, o beautiful, that it was hard to resist. I smiled, being me, I couldn't wait to have a ride and sneak off in hector's horse again.

*****(flashback)****

It was the morning after Briseis, Cassandra and I rode off in secret. I thought I had done everything right perfectly. Hector was already clothed, as usually, as he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Morning, my love. "He said, smiling. I smiled back, pulling him back into the covers. He was so warm.

"It gets cold in here without you," I whispered. I saw his broad grin and couldn't help but to laugh at it too. My peals of laughter got bigger when he tickled me.

"Hector!" I gasped when he finally stopped. He just smiled.

"That," he said. "Was for going off in secrecy last night."

I frowned. How could he possibly know?

As if he read my thoughts, he smiled and explained. "This morning, I went to the horses, dear. And my horses were certainly not how I put them in last night."

I looked at my handsome husband in disbelief. "Oh, you're amazing," I said, he laughed and then hugged me tight.

"Just tell me when you are going on one next time, alright?"He said into my ear.

"But husband, that is not how it is! You are not to tell anybody," I pouted. Hector melted right on the spot. Since I rarely did it, he had never gotten out of it. Yes, I had gotten my husband wrapped around my fingers.

***** (end of flashback) *****

NINE MONTHES

2ND YEAR ANNIVERSARY

I woke up with Hector not in my arms.

And today was our anniversary. This immediately put my heart-ache burning again.

I did not come out all day in my rooms, asking the servants to take my food back. Briseis, Cassandra, Hecuba, Paris, Priam and countless others visited in worry, but I did not meet any of them. Not even Briseis, who I instantly felt guilty for not letting her in with Paris. However, if hector wasn't here today, I had set my mind that I would spend it alone.

And that was how it was, until however, Priam sent an urgent message. The messenger ship was here! The new of my husband, my hector, it was finally here!

I quickly had the servants dress me up in my finest robes. My beautiful dress. It was blue like the beach of troy, and its material was as crisp as morning sun. Only when I heard from my maids that I looked perfect as goddess Athena did I show myself at the beach, many gasping at my beauty. No, but I did not care for them at all. Just the messenger ship.

Suddenly, the ship came into view as we saw a white sail wavering in the slight wind. The people cheered. We had won! I smiled at the thought of hearing news of hector. I could not wait to see him, and just the mere thought of him sent all my cramps away.

The messenger ship came ashore, and one of the soldiers announced on the beach, confident and smiling,

"We have won!" those three words were the best I have heard in months. When the cheers died down, he announced another.

"I also announce you, our own general! Crown Prince Hector, who lead us to our glory, in time for his wife, Crown Princess Andromache and his 2nd year anniversary! "

Time stopped. It was just me, and him, climbing out gracefully, showing his handsome face, his long red cape and golden armor glistening, waving in the sunlight and wind. Tears welled in my eyes again as I saw him once more, steeping the land of troy at nine months. And at that precise time, it did not matter who were looking and who were not, who were cheering, and who were not. I ran to him, all the way down to the shore, my sheer blue dress fluttering in the wind. The moment he saw he running to him his face lit with pleasure and he held me up into his crushing embrace, twirling me n the air. I have never been happier.

And then, he crushed his lips onto mine, so roughly, so tightly, so loving, so tender, in front of all of troy, his mother, father, sisters, brothers, and the subjects. We kissed under the cheers of troy.

He was back to me, and that was all I ever needed and more, for our 2nd anniversary.


	10. the best four words

Chapter 10

A/N omg! It has been so long since I have written!

Sorry for all of you who have been waiting;; it has certainly been a long time…..I'm sorry!

Anyways. Why don't we go back to our favorite couple?

ANDROMACHE

Time had flown by since Hector returned. I was perfectly content spending the days in his arms, of course. Life bloomed inside Troy while Apollo blessed us with sunshine and Demeter blessed us with prosperity. Hector was eased from the royal head general and crown prince duties, and was allowed to come to me straight after Priam's morning meetings.

As of right now, that was what we were doing- cuddling in the room, with a blissful streak of sunlight shining us in gold, me on his lap, nestled on his broad chest, closing my eyes and smiling softly. Hector closed his eyes, too, and he had on the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on a human-perhaps even the gods. Though we both had closed eyes, we both knew we were not falling asleep- it was rather one of those little moments where words weren't needed, just sitting there, just him and I, was more than enough.

It always was enough.

I was willing to spend the rest of the day-and forever- until of course, Briseis and Paris came bursting in, popping our calm little bubble of pure happiness.

"Hect-"

"Androm-"they were cut off as they entered our room and found us closing our eyes and cuddling. We opened our eyes, groaning.

"What is it, Paris, Briseis?" Hector asked, ruffling his hair.

"Well, we were thinking-"

"If we could go-"

"Horse riding with you." I smiled. How alike those two were, so full of excitement, like, like...Scandalous.

"Of course," I said, with a gentle smile, standing up. Hector smiled at my reaction; of course he'd want to go riding. The prince and the priestess grinned wildly, their beauty overflowing like the lake.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Hector lifted me up and held me. I let out a small squeak of surprise and delight; and snuggled in further into his warm embrace.

I never could get enough of him.

"I get to take Daos." I quietly said the fastest horse's name while Hector carried me all the way to the stalls, his chuckles ringing out into the hallways of the castle.

We were all panting when we reached the castle grounds back-and sliding out of the horse, I yelled, "I win!" it was a close race, Paris being last (from flirting with all the women) then Briseis (which was unusual, but not unlikely since she had the worst horse of all) then Hector (which I could not get, he was faster than me, wasn't he? He had to be.), then me.

"Aye, Andromache, you win." Hector said.

"You let me win!" I exclaimed, noticing the sneaky smile creeping up on him quickly. In three long strides, he is carrying me, twirling me in the air, my peals of laughter growing louder.

"Aye, 'tis true, Andromache," he says, ever so sweetly, whispering into my ear. "But only because you have won my heart." And with that, I can feel my heart melt, feeling only love, immense love for this prince. As he rests his head on the crook of my neck from behind, I twist the top of my body to face him and passionately brush my lips over his, kissing him the sweetest way I can imagine.

I do, truly love him, more than ever.

"I love you, Andromache," he says, when we part.

"And I you, Hector." I whisper, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "And I you."

Completely exhausted, Hector and I excuse ourselves from Paris and Briseis when it starts to get a little darker, who are playing with Briseis' beautiful laughter ringing. Ah, how much I love that beautiful girl.

After we talk a bath, we both resume our positions from before we were interrupted- I on his lap, closing my eyes, and his eyes closed a blissful smile upon both our faces. However, it isn't Lord Apollo's glory rays this time; it is his twin, Lady Artemis's moonlight that shines us.

This time, though, no one interrupts us.

HECTOR

Lord Apollo's rays are ever so gentle, shining like gold upon our bed. The bed, which my beautiful Andromache is sleeping right now. Careful not to wake her, I cautiously slide out of the bed and dress myself. All the while, I cannot help but think about her, every single second. She has been the best thing to happen to me. My beautiful darling Andromache, my treasure. I silently pull up a stool, watching her. She looks like an angel, a goddess, from above. A smile forms on my face instantly, just looking at her and thinking about her. My Andromache. How I love you so.

ANDROMACHE

When I wake, of course, Hector is awake. He has a small smile on his face, he is looking at me.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I ask, sitting up, the corners of my mouth twitching. Hector's radiant smile is indeed quite contagious; soon, I'm smiling as well.

"Yes, my dear, dear Andromache. You're so beautiful when you sleep."

I can feel the heat rising towards my cheeks. Bless my husband.

I lean in towards him, wrapping my arms around him. Leaning closer.

My forehead touches his.

"I love you, Hector." And a shy smile. Hector closes the small amount of distance between him and I, kissing me with passion and tenderness and love. Full of love.

"I love you too." he whispers against my lips. And I can swear to Zeus, at this precise moment that those four words have been the best four words I have ever heard in my lifetime.

A/N (AGAIN!)

I'm sorry it was short, but it was the best I could come up with from a while.

Really, writer's block will be the death of me!

Ha-ha, sorry for being so dramatic.

Anyways. From now on, I'm SO SORRY to tell you this, you might have to wait for me to update. Really, life hasn't exactly been heaven right now so…

I'm sorry!

This was just fluff, just a little something, like a filler chapter, I guess.

I love you all, please review!

3

Sue


End file.
